


Why We Live

by BelovedBangtan



Category: Original Work
Genre: I dont really have any tags just yet, Just wait please, This is an OC story so please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedBangtan/pseuds/BelovedBangtan
Summary: Demetrio and his group of college friends live in a world that doesnt like them. From transphobic strangers to homophobic people and the FBI agents who experiment on those with strange powers, these kids have to figure out ways to keep eachother alive and happy. But just how far is too far just to keep themselves happy and healthy? Keep reading to find out!!!!
Relationships: ????? - Relationship, guess we'll see - Relationship





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Demetrio Rivera  
> ~Cisgender Male  
> ~Homosexual  
> ~Human  
> ~Latino  
> ~20 years old
> 
> Summer Reyes  
> ~Cisgender Female  
> ~Bisexual  
> ~Human  
> ~White  
> ~19 years old
> 
> Blaze Torres  
> ~Cisgender Male  
> ~Heterosexual  
> ~Superhuman (Pyro)  
> ~African American  
> ~24 years old
> 
> Oakley Matias  
> ~Nonbinary  
> ~Aromantic  
> ~Superhuman (Nature/Animals)  
> ~Hawaiian  
> ~20 years old
> 
> Remington (Remi) Choi  
> ~Nonbinary  
> ~Asexual Aromantic  
> ~Human  
> ~Korean  
> ~22 years old
> 
> Akiara (Aki) Sato  
> ~Transgender Female  
> ~Pansexual  
> ~Human  
> ~Japanese  
> ~24 years old
> 
> Sage Whitton  
> ~Genderfluid  
> ~Pansexual  
> ~Human  
> ~White  
> ~21 years old
> 
> Emerson (Emy) Hummel  
> ~Transgender Male  
> ~Asexual Homoromantic  
> ~Human  
> ~German  
> ~22 years old

Demetrio Rivera  
-Cisgender Male  
-Homosexual  
-Human  
-Latino  
-20 years old  
-Born 1/22/2000  
Demetrio is the dad of his friend group of eight, and he vows to protect all of them. At the age of 17, he came out to his family. His mother was fairly supportive, but his dad refused to believe him. So, Demetrio decided to move across the border at 18, and went to L.A. where he met Summer. They went to college together, and there they met Oakley and Remington. Demetrio decided to take up a job at a coffee shop. He ended up meeting Blaze there, since he was a regular. They ended up becoming friends, and Demetrio caught feelings for Blaze, but got rejected because Blaze is straight. But they ended up working things out so it wouldn’t become awkward. Demetrio then met Emerson, who was a new barista at the coffee shop Demetrio worked at. So then, over time Demetrio caught feelings for him, but he never said anything in fear of rejection. He decided to befriend Emerson, who at first had a hard time getting used to Demetrio’s friends, because Emerson is quite introverted.

TRAITS:  
-5’7  
-Brown Eyes/Black Curly Hair  
-One Slit Eyebrow  
-One Helix Piercing On Left Ear  
-Slightly Tanned Skin  
-Wears a Vest with a Rainbow Tie to Work  
-Looks Like He’ll Kill You but He’s a Cinnamon Roll  
-Bilingual

Summer Reyes  
-Cisgender Female  
-Bisexual  
-Human  
-White  
-19 years old  
-Born 2/19/2001  
Summer grew up in Tulsa, Oklahoma with her two dads. She grew up in a very supportive family, so when she came out as bisexual, she was immediately supported by her dads. She graduated from high school at only 17 years old because she was so smart that she skipped a few years of primary school. Summer wanted to proceed with her dream to be a neurosurgeon right away, so she moved to L.A. to go to college, where she met Demetrio. She immediately became friends with him and later caught feelings. She confessed to him, but Demetrio ended up coming out as gay, and Summer told him that she’s bisexual. They ended up bonding even more from that, which was great for them. They ended up rooming together at a cheap apartment, and Demetrio got his barista job. They told each other everything and grew very close. She ended up meeting Remington, who was in her class, and then Oakley at a party. Demetrio told Summer about Blaze, and they eventually became friends.

TRAITS:  
-5’3  
-Classic Bisexual Haircut  
-Homemade Bangs  
-Half-Half Hair (one half blue one half green)  
-Hazel Eyes  
-Mildly Pale Skin  
-Chaotic  
-Nose Piercing  
-Cuffs Her Jeans  
-Mom of the Group  
-Surprisingly Protective of Everyone  
-Will Not Hesitate Bitch

Blaze Torres  
-Cisgender Male  
-Heterosexual  
-Magic (Pyro)  
-African American  
-24 years old  
-Born 5/25/1995  
Blaze is just an ordinary person… but he’s not. At age 10, he found out he could do strange things: he could control fire. He freaked out about it at first, but over time he was able to harness the fire and will it to do what he wanted. He could absorb it into his palms and re-distribute it as he pleased. He took advantage of this until he accidentally burned his house down at age 14, killing his entire family. He tried to save them by absorbing the fire, but here’s the thing: if he absorbs too much fire without distributing it, he collapses from carbon dioxide buildup in his lungs and get strange burns all over his body in random patterns. And that’s what happened, so Blaze’s neighbors called the fire department and an ambulance, and he was sent to the hospital. After that day, Blaze vowed to never use his powers, so he doesn’t hurt anyone else. But then he found out that the FBI was after him, and he chose to stay off the grid. They were after Blaze for his pyro powers, and they were determined to experiment on him. Blaze only goes into L.A. for essentials and when he thinks it’s safe, and then one day he met Demetrio. He usually stayed away from people in fear of hurting them, but something about Demetrio’s attitude and personality kept him coming to that coffee shop.

TRAITS:  
-6’2  
-Short Hair with Bleached Tips  
-Orange Eyes (representation of fire)  
-Usually Wears Black Hoodies and Moves in the Dark  
-The Only Time He Uses His Powers is to Cook His Meals  
-Pretty Introverted  
-Mildly Dark Skin  
-The Only Straight Cis Person Here

Oakley Matias  
-Nonbinary  
-Aromantic  
-Magic (Nature/Animals)  
-Hawaiian  
-20 years old  
-Born 8/3/1999  
Oakley was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, but they never knew their parents. They were taken in by the natives there and lived in the forest. Oakley was given that name by the natives because they had an extraordinary power: they could talk to animals and manipulate natural structures around them to an extent. They grew up there and only spoke Hawaiian with the natives. When they were 15, they were abducted by the FBI and taken to the States, where Oakley was experimented on. They ended up escaping and ran as far as they could, where they ended up in L.A. Oakley didn’t know English, and the people thought they were crazy when they spoke to the squirrels and stray cats. Slowly, and over years, they developed a little bit of English. Summer met Oakley at a party when they were 19 years old, and there, the two of them grew close and Summer taught Oakley some English. Demetrio met them when Summer brought them to their shared apartment. Summer then guilt tripped Demetrio to let Oakley stay, which worked. Oakley learned more English and eventually showed the other two their powers. Demetrio vowed to keep Oakley safe from the FBI, so they won’t get abducted again.

TRAITS:  
-5’8  
-Tan Skin  
-Sun Bleached Short Hair  
-Bright Green Eyes (representation of nature)  
-Piercings on Both Ears  
-Likes to Wear Pastel Hoodies to Hide Body  
-Naturally Quiet  
-Bilingual  
-Gets Hawaiian and English Mixed Up a Lot  
-Rarely Uses Powers in Front of People  
-Absolute Cinnamon Roll  
-Has 2 Sugar Gliders as Pets (I’m jealous)

Remington (Remi) Choi  
-Nonbinary  
-Asexual Aromantic  
-Human  
-Korean  
-22 years old  
-Born 9/10/1997  
Remi was a straight A student all through high school. That was the easy part of their life, the hard part was coming out to their parents. Their parents were fine with them being asexual and aromantic because it meant that Remi wouldn’t be distracted by partners. Their dad preferred that, as it meant that Remi could focus on school. When they came out as nonbinary, though, their parents refused to call them by their preferred name and pronouns. Remi’s self-esteem suffered from that, and they became depressed, and after finishing school early at 17, they ran away from home. With nowhere else to go, they decided to get a job and went to the college there in L.A. and studied neuroscience. Years and years passed, and then they met Summer, who was in their same major and class. Summer offered to cut Remi’s hair for them after they came out, which greatly relieved Remi. After that day, the two of them became great friends, and Remi eventually met Demetrio, who bonded with the other quickly.

TRAITS:  
-5’5  
-Purple Dyed Hair Styled as an Undercut  
-Blue Eyes  
-No Piercings  
-Extroverted Around Friends  
-Extremely Smart  
-Bilingual  
-Medium Dark Skin Tone with Golden Undertone  
-Wants to Adopt a Golden Retriever

Akiara (Aki) Sato  
-Transgender Female  
-Pansexual  
-Human  
-Japanese  
-24 years old  
-Born 10/12/1995  
Aki grew up in L.A. and her community wasn’t the most supportive. Her parents were strict, and they didn’t allow her to transition, and they shunned her. She was used to the looks and the words people called her. She tried to commit suicide three times throughout high school. But Aki prefers to not talk about her past, she is now more focused on her future. She now works in an LGBT safe space for kids who have been kicked out of their homes. Aki then met Sage, who volunteered to work there with her. They became friends, and often went and hung out together. The two of them went to a coffee shop one morning, and the second Aki met Demetrio she knew he was LGBT too. They both met Emerson too and offered to show them the safe space. Demetrio and Emerson regularly went there on their days off, and Demetrio brought Summer, who brought Oakley and Remi. Demetrio tried to catch Blaze and get him to go, but he at first refused because he thought it would be awkward since he’s not LGBT. But Aki convinced him by saying even allies can come. And so, that became their usual hangout space.

TRAITS:  
-5’5  
-Long Black Hair with Blue Strands  
-Light Brown Eyes  
-Tongue Piercing  
-Trying to Get Money to Start Hormones  
-Protective of Everyone Here  
-Looks Like a Cinnamon Roll but Will Kill You if Necessary  
-Excellent Gaydar  
-Bilingual

Sage Whitton  
-Genderfluid  
-Pansexual  
-Human  
-White  
-21 years old  
-Born 10/29/1998  
Sage grew up in Texas, so their family was pretty conservative and religious. They were scared to come out, so they just told their mom that they’re genderfluid and pansexual at 16. Their mom was pretty accepting but refused to call them Sage. They were at least happy that their mom accepted them being pan and were content with that even though it kind of hurt to be called the wrong name. Sage had always wanted to be an author and write their own stories. So, after graduating high school at 18, they moved from state to state to find a publisher. No one would publish Sage’s writing because they were genderfluid, and it made them depressed and they eventually gave up writing. Until one day, they got an email from a publisher who said they would publish Sage’s writing if they moved to L.A. That night, they packed up their bags and took the overnight flight to L.A. Sage loved working with their publisher and they became famous for their gender and sexuality. Since Sage had a lot of free time, they decided to volunteer in the LGBT safe space in L.A., where they met Aki.

TRAITS:  
-5’4  
-Rainbow Pixie Cut  
-Blue-ish Green Eyes  
-One Dangle Ear Piercing  
-Awkward Around Strangers but Bubbly Around Friends  
-Makes a Lot of Money from Books  
-Like…. A LOT

Emerson (Emy) Hummel  
-Transgender Male  
-Asexual Homoromantic  
-Human  
-German  
-22 years old  
-Born 11/23/1997  
When Emy was born in America, his parents didn’t have enough money to take care of him. So, they instead sent him to Germany with his aunt and uncle, where he lived until he was 8. Then his parents had enough money for him, so he was taken back to America. He was put into a primary school, but he didn’t know English, so it was hard for him. It took him years to learn simple phrases like “how are you” and “when is dinner”. When he was 15, he came out to his parents as transgender, and his dad proceeded to kick him out of the house and refused to pay for schooling. Emy roamed the streets for weeks, even months, and eventually cut his hair with some scissors he stole and used ace bandages to bind, which he also stole. He was usually starving and very thin, sometimes landing himself in the hospital, but refusing to tell the nurses who his parents were. He hitchhiked a ride to L.A., hearing about the LGBT center there, hoping to finally be supported. He also picked up a proper job at the coffee shop at 16 so he could buy a proper binder. That’s also where he met Demetrio, but he hesitated to open up at first. But when Demetrio told him he was gay and started opening up about his life, Emy did too. Eventually, they got close, and Emy started wondering if he liked Demetrio.

TRAITS:  
-5’7  
-Teal Dyed Undercut  
-Gray-Blue Eyes  
-One Dangle Earring, One Dangle Connected to a Helix Piercing  
-Generally Very Nice (Unless You Get on His Bad Side)  
-Secretive  
-Has Trust Issues  
-Trying to Get the Money to Transition  
-Everyone is Protective of Him  
-Is a Cinnamon Roll but Will Hurt You if Necessary  
-Bilingual  
-Wears Glasses  
-Freckle Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so the way this is going to work is that I will have a number randomizer that will choose how many characters are in a chapter, and then I roll a D10 and each number aside from 9 and 10 correlate with each character (1 is Demetrio, 2 is Summer, etc) so once I roll, those are the characters in the chapter. Then i'll roll a D20 to see how a certain situation plays out (as long as it makes sense with the original plot). So if you see that some characters aren't in the story for a few chapters, that's the dices doing, not mine. Thank you guys so much for your growing support!!!!


	2. Chaos Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first official chapter of Why We Live!!!!
> 
> Now, I want yall to remember that I don't speak any of these foreign languages, but I have looked through several different foreign language websites to get the correct translation. So, that being said, if you do by chance actually speak one of these languages, and I get a translation wrong, please correct me in the comments so I can fix it!!! I do not want to offend anyone by getting a translation wrong, so please do not be afraid to correct, even if it's a teeny tiny misspelling or anything of that nature!!!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!!!

It was 9am at the coffee shop Emerson worked at, so it was his and Demetrio’s shift, only there was one problem: Demetrio wasn’t there.

“Emily!” The boss shouted, making Emerson jump. “Where is Demetrio? He’s supposed to be here.” He grumbled angrily, stumbling into the back room.

“It’s Emerson, sir…” He mumbled, correcting his grumpy boss.

“Did I ask for you to correct me?” Emerson’s boss glared back at the taller boy. “Tell Demetrio to get down here or he isn’t getting paid.”

Emerson sighed, putting his green apron on over his gray pullover. He pulled out his phone to text Demetrio, hoping he’s just sick and not skipping work.

(Emerson) Hey, where are you? The boss is going crazy because you’re not here!

(Demetrio) Sorry Emerson, should have texted you before, I’ve got a morning class today, so tell him I’ll be in later 

(Emerson) He’s going to rip me a new one… okay, I’ll tell him

(Demetrio) Good luck, ttyl!

Emerson sighed heavily and rested his chin in his hand as he waited for his boss to yell at him again.

“Emily!” His boss shouted from the back.

“It’s Emerson, boss.” He rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

“Whatever. Did you hear from Demetrio yet?” The boss tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

“He said he had a morning class today, but he’d be here as soon as possible.” Emerson pressed the side of his hip to the counter, letting the cool feeling seep through his clothes.

“He better be, if I found he’s skipping work then he’ll be fired!” The boss shouts and goes into the back, probably to his cramped office.

Emerson’s anxiety shot through the roof and he hoped to every god up there that Demetrio was actually at school.

Four more of his co-workers came in, and thy all greeted Emerson nicely. A few customers came in, and Emerson immediately got to work making their orders.

A few hours pass by and it’s finally Emerson’s lunch break. Now he had an hour of free time to kill, so he decided to text the group chat.

✨Chaos Crew✨

(Emerson) Hey I’m on break, what are you guys doing?

(Akiara) I’m chilling at work with Sage 

(Summer) Just left class with Remi

(Blaze) I’m just… at home

(Sage) Would anyone like to stop by and hang with us? Emy, I know you probs don’t wanna be with your boss

(Emerson) You got that right, I’m coming. Anyone want a ride?

(Remington) I’ve got a class to catch, so I can’t… :(

(Demetrio) Yeah, the boss will kill me if I don’t get to work

(Oakley) Can I bring my babies? They get lonely…

(Akiara) Of course you can!

(Oakley) Okay, Emerson could you pick me up? I’m at the park

(Summer) Oh, oh! Me too! On campus

(Emerson) Okay, how about you Blaze?

(Blaze) Eh… I’m okay, I’ll just walk

(Emerson) Alright, I’m coming by to pick you two up. Be there in a minute

*Emerson left the chat*

Emerson took off his apron and rushed out the door, seeing Demetrio pull into the parking lot. He was rushing to get inside the building.

“How mad is he?” Demetrio asked.

Emerson just pat him on the shoulder. “Good luck.” He whispered before walking to his car and driving away from the building a minute later.

He drove down to the park to up Oakley first since they were closer.

“Oakley, come on.” Emerson said when he rolled down the window, looking at them talking to a squirrel.

“Oh, hey Emerson. You caught me again, didn’t you?” Oakley said as they got into the car.

“You just have to be careful, freund.” Emerson code-switched to German without noticing as he started driving.

“What’s that one mean?” Oakley inquired, pronouncing the word.

“Just means ‘friend’.” Emerson smiled. “How do you say it in Hawaiian?”

“Hoapili, it means ‘close friend’. Or Hoaloha, which is ‘beloved friend’.” Oakley explains as Emerson pulls into the campus parking lot.

“That’s pretty cool.” He says as he searches for Summer. He finds her and honks his horn to get her attention.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Summer says while running to the car. “Hey Oakley, got any new Hawaiian words for me?” Her and Oakley teach each other new phrases and words every day.

“Hoapili, it means ‘close friend’.” Oakley says, then Summer repeats after them.

“Okay, I got one: companionship. It’s the feeling of friendship that people can have for one another. Like all of us.” 

“Oh, that’s a good one. Com-pan-ion-ship, like that?” Oakley pronounced it slowly a few times while Summer smiled.

“Just like that, great!” Summer clapped.

“Alright, we’re here.” Emerson pulled into the parking lot, and Summer jumped out of the car before he even put it in park. “Lass den Quatsch!” Emerson shouted at Summer.

“I don’t even know what that means!” She shouted from across the parking lot as the other two get out of the car calmly.

“It means ‘knock it off’, you’re going to get ran over.” Emerson rolled his eyes as the three of them walk up to the doors.

“In Hawaiian, we say-“ Oakley got cut off by loud squeals and suddenly there were arms around all three of them.

“Finally! We were waiting an eternity!” Akiara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was confused in the beginning with Emerson and his boss, his boss was disrespectfully calling Emerson by his deadname. I, personally, am trans ftm (idk if I told yall or not but there you go) so p l e a s e call everyone, no matter who it is, by their preferred pronouns and name. It is considered disrespectful to not do so, so please just do it, it's not that hard. And for Oakley, they are non-binary, so they chose they/them pronouns. Please respect every character's pronouns and names, please!!! Thank you and I love you guys <3!!!


	3. Multilingual Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap there were a lot of translations for this chapter so please enjoy

“Alright you gay beasts.” Akiara slammed her hands on the table.

“Ah, but I’m not gay.” Oakley raised their hand.

“Well, you’re an exception because you have fur babies.” Akiara pointed out, petting one of the sugar glider’s on Oakley’s shoulder.

“I- okay, that’s fair.” They shrugged.

“What about me? I’m ace.” Emerson said smartly.

“Yeah, but you’re gay-romantic.” Akiara playfully rolled her eyes.

“Okay, you know what-“ Emerson looked over at her.

“Oh, come on, you know you love me. We’re like brother and sister.” Akiara put her arm around Emerson.

Emerson huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly. “Halt die Klappe…” He mumbled.

“Hmm, what was that?” Akiara smiled smugly.

“I told you to shut it.” Emerson scrunched up his nose.

“Well, that’s not how you treat your elders, is it?” Akiara argued, and Emerson stuck his tongue out.

Then, everyone’s phone buzzed at the same time. It was Demetrio.

✨Chaos Crew✨

(Demetrio) GUYS

(Demetrio) You guys better be at the hangout place

(Demetrio) And Emerson don’t go to work

Emerson was very confused about this, and he was surprised at the sudden texts. Their boss never let anyone on their phone during work.

(Emerson) Demetrio? What do you mean?

(Emerson) I have to go back to work in a little while, my break doesn’t last forever

(Demetrio) No, I mean you CAN’T go back

(Emerson) What? Why?

(Demetrio) The boss got arrested

(Emerson) What?!

(Demetrio) Yeah, the police came so I had to bounce, coming to the hangout place rn

(Emerson) Okay, just… be safe. Explain when you get here

(Demetrio) Got it, be there soon

*Demetrio left the chat*

Emerson put his phone in his pocket and then started pacing, mumbling things in German.

“Emerson…” Oakley paced beside him, trying to calm him down. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” They rubbed his back comfortingly.

A few minutes later, and someone busted into the center.

“I’m here, I’m-“ Demetrio started before Emerson ran up and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

“God, you had me so worried! You-You said the boss got arrested and I thought something bad had happened.” Emerson rambled on as he let go of Demetrio. “What happened?”

“The boss… he got arrested on drug charges.” Demetrio saw Emerson’s shocked expression. “I wanted to get to you guys as soon as possible, sorry if I worried you.” He grasped at Emerson’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

The other three were listened to Emerson and Demetrio’s conversation, and they could collectively see through the two of them.

“Gosh, have you guys ever noticed how in love they are? Why don’t they tell each other, it’s not like we all don’t know by now.” Akiara said, rolling her eyes.

Emerson’s face went a bit pink, as he heard what Akiara said. “Aki! You can’t say things like that!”

“Nani? What do you mean, Emerson? What did I say?” Akiara said smugly, and Emerson went silent.

“Estoy confundido, what’s going on?” Demetrio asked.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Emerson said while staring at Akiara.

“Holy- wow, that’s a lot of words that I don’t know.” Sage said in a fake panic. They only spoke English, so the three of them code-switching was very confusing. They made sure to write down all the translations so they could keep up.

“Well ‘nani’ means ‘what’, but I think you know that one.” Akiara explained, and Sage nodded their head.

“I said ‘estoy confundido’ which means ‘I’m confused’. Which I am, what happened?” Demetrio asked as Sage wrote.

“It’s absolutely nothing.” Emerson said nervously.

“Then why are you so nervous?” Demetrio looked at Emerson with innocent curiosity.

“It really was nothing, Demetrio. I was just messing with Emerson.” Akiara decided to defend the boy.

“If you say so.” Demetrio backed away from Emerson.

Emerson decided to change the subject, and he saw Oakley talking to their sugar gliders, so he went to sit with them on the floor.

“What are they saying?” Emerson asked after kneeling next to Oakley.

“They say ‘han mila syeonda orda’.” Oakley looked at Emerson, who rose an eyebrow in confusion. “Oh right, they said you guys are loud.” Oakley often forgets that their friends don’t speak Teigrethi, which is the language they use to speak to animals.

“Oh…” Emerson rubs the back of his neck. “Could you tell them we’re sorry for being loud?”

Oakley nods and turns to look back at their sugar gliders. “Myeo staq kuil nado sulrayeon teloi.” Then suddenly, the sugar gliders jumped up onto Emerson’s shoulders and rubbed their heads against his shoulders. “They forgive you.”

Emerson smiled. “That’s good.”

This caught the attention of the other three, who went over to Emerson and Oakley.

“Oakley, you’ve got to teach me that one day.” Sage said with determination in their eyes.

“Oh… but it won’t do anything. I’m sorry, but only those who have these powers can speak to animals. You see, the animals, they… they get really angry if anyone without these powers tries to speak to them in Teigrethi. I don’t want them to hurt you.” Oakley looked downcast, as if something like that has happened before.

“Hey, you know what? That’s okay, I’ll leave the Teigrethi to you. But maybe you could teach me Hawaiian someday.” Sage smiled brightly, lighting up the whole room.

“Yeah, I could do that.” Oakley stood up, and their sugar gliders jumped off Emerson’s shoulder to Oakley’s.

“Imagine only speaking one language.” Demetrio joked, elbowing Sage.

“Imagine having to keep up with a bunch of languages.” They shot back.

“I could gossip and no one else would know.” Demetrio continued.

“To whom? Yourself? No one else knows what you’re saying.” Sage pretends to flip their hair and smiled triumphantly when Demetrio couldn’t say anything else.

“Damn Demetrio.” Akiara said in between laughs. “Sage got you good that time.”

“Oh whatever, I let them have that.” Demetrio tried to defend. 

“Yeah, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY 😭 I honestly have no excuse I shouldn't have been gone for a whole damn m o n t h so all I have to say is that I'm sorry!!! 
> 
> (make sure if the translations are incorrect to tell me so I can fix them!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i decided to create an OC story and let some DND dice decide the character's fates. I rolled different die to determine gender, sexuality, age, ethnicity, whether the character is human or superhuman, and how many main and background characters there will be. I'm also using a dice to determine what happens to a character in certain situations. So please enjoy this story, because I thought it was a really good idea and I hope you guys like it too. I have a lot of free time now with the stories since the only one i regularly post on is Dead Leaves & Blue Skies. And i also wanted to help my self-confidence by knowing that I dont have a lot of hits and kudos because my other stories have BTS and TXT in them. I want to stress that I don't like having my account full of BTS and TXT fanfics because they're famous and I want to feel like people like my work because of how I wrote it, not because there are celebrities in it, you know?


End file.
